1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc drive. More particularly, the present invention relates to an optical disc drive having a positioning mechanism therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because optical discs are cheap, sturdy, easy to carry and store and can store vast quantities of data for a long time with a minimal chance of damage, optical discs have gradually replaced other conventional magnetic storage media to become the preferred medium. Due to the widespread use of optical discs, optical disc drives for reading data from the optical discs have become one of the essential electronic products in out daily life.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional optical disc drive. FIG. 2 is a perspective view showing the interior of the casing shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a conventional optical disc drive 100 mainly comprises a casing 110, a tray 120, a reading module 130, a rail 140, a control circuit board 150 and a flexible printed circuit 160. The reading module 130 is disposed on the tray 120. Furthermore, the reading module 130 has a turntable 131 and an optical pick-up 133 disposed on the tray 120. The control circuit board 150 is disposed inside the casing 110 and the flexible printed circuit 160 connects the reading module 130 with the control circuit board 150.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, when the data on a particular optical disc needs to be read, the optical disc is placed on the tray 120 such that the center of the disc is firmly mounted on the turntable 131. Thereafter, the tray 120 is pushed into the casing 110 guided by the rail 140. When the user initiate the reading operation, the turntable 131 will rotate the optical disc and then the optical pick-up 133 will move along a track-seeking path to read the data. As the optical pick-up 133 reads data from the optical disc, the control circuit board 150 also controls the operation of the turntable 131 and the optical pick-up 133 and receives the data signals from the optical pick-up 133 through the flexible printed circuit 160.
However, the tension on the tray 120 due to the bending and extension of the flexible printed circuit 160 when the tray 120 is fully withdrawn from the casing along the rail 140 may cause a slight retraction of the tray 120 into the casing 110. Such retraction may interfere with the process of putting an optical disc on the tray or removing an optical disc from the tray and hence inconvenience the user.